The invention relates generally to a ball marker removably affixed to a golf glove, and more specifically, to a system for retaining the marker on the golf glove with a magnet.
Golf ball markers have been used for many years in order to mark the position of a golf ball on a fairway or green during a game of golf. Golf ball markers are typically formed as small, disk-shaped structures, usually fabricated from plastic or metal.
Golfers have long been faced with the difficulties of transporting ball markers around the links and keeping them conveniently at hand while leaving their hands free to play the game. Although the golf bag generally used to transport the clubs includes pockets in which markers may be stored and transported, such pockets are not well suited for providing easy access to small items. Use of pockets in the golfer""s clothing is similarly unsatisfactory. Items stored in the shirt pockets may fall out and be lost when the player bends to tee up or place a marker. Quite often, the ball marker is carried in a player""s trouser pocket, and the player is thus forced to dig and fumble through the contents of the pocket in order to retrieve it.
Golf ball markers have similar sizes and shapes to coins, which are often carried in the same pocket. A golf ball marker therefore cannot be easily separated from the other contents of the pocket by the sense of touch. The retrieval of a golf ball marker for use thereby creates a source of annoyance and distraction to the golfer.
Systems for enhancing the convenience of access of ball markers have been devised. For example, golf ball markers may be releasably mounted by means of magnets in items such as golf divot tools. U.S. Pat. No. 6,163,889, discloses a method of securing a golf ball marker on an article of clothing. In this patent, a metal ball marker is retained by a means of a magnet that is attached to clothing material by an adhesive. U.S. Pat. No. 5,898,946 is another example of a metal ball marker held in place by virtue of magnetic attraction.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,999, shows a golf accessory with a magnet holding a ball marker. The patent shows a portion of the magnet being eliminated, whereby the ball marker can be easily removed by pressing it into the tail void created by the eliminated portion of the magnet, thereby allowing it to be xe2x80x9cflipped upxe2x80x9d.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,513,165, shows a golf glove with a magnet holding a ball marker. The magnet is held in place a retaining wall that is partially cut-out to allow the ball marker to be able to easily slide out of the holder.
Accordingly, it is seen that there is a need for device for holding golf ball markers that would be simple to use, inexpensive, and which would not necessarily constitute an item of apparel in addition to that normally worn by golfers. It would also be seen desirable to have a golf marker that would serve to display a logo, insignia or other personalized surface embellishments.
The present invention is directed to a ball marker or custom logo medallion holder which is open and readily accessible to a golfer. Providing such a holder which is compact and light weight and easily accessible when placed on a golf glove or other clothing article permits easy one-handed access to the marker for removal and replacement.
The present invention provides for an improved ball marker holder that is sewn into the outer surface of the glove so that the ball marker is visible. The visibility allows for the use of logos, advertisements, personalization, pad printed, adhesive stickers and other indicia to be printed, embossed etc. on the upper side of the marker or medallion.
The invention provides for the retention of the marker within a holder by a magnet that is embedded in the base of the holder. The marker need only be a disc made of some magnetically attractive metal. The improved design, whereby the marker holder has a portion of its retaining wall cut away, allows for convenient, one-hand, easy removal and replacement of the marker. The magnet, which is embedded in an aperture of the base, occupies only a portion of the base, thereby offering more flexibility than a larger magnet.